Kim Returns
by BryannaB709
Summary: Five years after Kim leaves Wonderland, Stayne escapes the Outlands, and wreaks havoc on the kingdom. The Underlings call Kim back to Wonderland to help them, but what they don't know is that an old enemy wants to repent and save the kingdom alongside Kim. Can they trust Iracebeth? Or is she just in it for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Helloooo! Here's the sequel to "Kim in Wonderland"! I'm so excited to be working in this crossover again!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 _ **Kim Returns**_

 **Prologue**

Meg, Kim's now eleven-year-old granddaughter, was sitting inside the nice, cool house, trying to finish her homework.

She set down her pencil, and asked her grandmother, who was sitting in her favorite rocker, "Can you tell me another story, grandma?"

Kim looked up from her knitting, and removed her glasses as she said, "Sure."

Meg sat on the floor in front of her grandmother's rocker, and said, "What's this one about?"

Kim paused, then said, "Well, remember when I told you that I had never seen my friends in Wonderland again after that?"

Meg nodded, not knowing what this could have to do with her story.

Kim said, "I might have been a little wrong. After that, I returned to Wonderland because your grandfather and I were going through a rough spot."

Meg sat up from her position on the floor, and lied down on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands, and said, "Go on!"

Kim said in her story-telling voice, "You see, after my family's business in China was successful, five years after I left Wonderland, I married your grandfather, Bill. But he was deadly jealous of Edward for being in love with me first. He kept fighting with me about Edward, and I had had quite enough of it..."

Meg frowned, and said, "So then you left for Wonderland?"

Kim smiled, and said, "Don't interrupt."

She continued, "After an especially bad fight between me and Bill, he stormed out of the house, and took the car out for a drive. I was so mad, I ran out of the house, and stumbled into the garden of Edward's castle..."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry prologue is always so short, but that is how prologues are going to be... soo... okay next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Again, sorry about the short prologue, but there's only so much I can do. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. And sorry I waited so long to publish this, I was getting through proof-reading.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing from either franchises.

 **Chapter One**

Kim, dressed in her favorite dress (the dress that Tarrant made for her), ran through the gate to Edward's castle, and ran behind an enormous bush sculpture.

She buried her face in her arms, and started to cry heavily, not caring that her make-up was running all over her white sleeves. (She had found that the material seemed to repel stains.)

She was five years older, about twenty-three, and had a small golden wedding ring was on her ring finger.

Bill's harsh words rang through her mind as she sobbed and carried on, and she just kept crying into her sleeve.

Until, a small blue butterfly fluttered in front of her line of vision.

She wiped her eyes, and said through the tears in her throat, "Absolem?"

The butterfly just fluttered in front of her, and said in Absolem's voice, "Follow me."

He flew away towards another sculpture, and, after making sure Kim was following him, flew straight down the rabbit hole.

Kim was a bit puzzled, but she heard Edward move through the castle towards the garden, so she jumped into the hole after him.

She fell through the various furniture, expertly dodging everything that shot past her.

She landed in the room, and remembered to brace herself for the changing gravity.

She drank the potion, and remembered to take the key down with her as she shrunk.

Her dress shrunk with her, and turned a soft pink.

She opened the door, and walked into the beautiful garden on the other side.

* * *

Kim walked through the familiar flowers, and saw that Wonderland had blossomed after she left.

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue that reminded Kim of Alice Hightopp's favorite color, and the flowers were in a much better mood.

Rose looked down at her, and said with a large smile, "Well, look who's here!"

The other flowers looked down, and smiled as they exchanged excited prattle.

Kim smiled, and said, "Do any of you know how I can get to the Hatter's home? I just tripped across him and Alice the last time I was here."

A small, familiar voice came from behind her, "Kim! You're finally here!"

Kim turned around, and saw Nivens standing next to Mally and the Tweedles.

She smiled, but their faces remained grim.

She frowned, and asked, "What's the matter?"

Tweedledee said, "You need to see Absolem."

Tweedledum said, "Contrariwise, you need to see Absolem _now_."

Mally nodded her head, and said, "He needs to talk to you."

Kim frowned, and followed them to Absolem's clearing.

Absolem did not greet her with his traditional 'who are you', instead he went right to business.

"Stayne has escaped his exile."

Kim frowned, and said in pure shock, "What?!"

Nivens nodded, and said, "It's true. He has kidnapped the White Queen, and he plans to kill her to take the crown."

Kim gasped, and said, "We have to get Alice and Tarrant, they'll be able to help us!"

Mally nodded, and said, "And this time, Nivens is escorting you to the windmill, the Tweedles don't agree with anything."

Kim nodded, and followed Mally out of the clearing towards the windmill.

* * *

Kim and Mally walked over the hill, and saw the repaired windmill, and the much cleaner tea-table spread out in front of it.

Alice was sitting in her usual position at the table, and Tarrant was laughing at something she said.

The Bandersnatch was lying on the ground besides Alice's chair, and had his chin resting on her lap.

Thackery was leaned over the table, but he wasn't mumbling to a spoon, he was actual taking part in their conversation.

Alice looked up, and saw Mally and Kim walking towards the tea-table.

She smiled, and said loudly, "Kim! You're back!"

She ran around the side of the table, and gave her a huge hug.

Tarrant ran after his wife, and started to rant, when Kim grabbed Alice by the shoulders, and said firmly, "We need to talk."

* * *

But right after she started explaining the situation to the Hightopps, a loud noise rang from the bushes.

Kim turned around sharply, and saw Iracebeth stumbling out of the bushes.

Iaracebeth said quickly, "I just want to explain-", but Alice saw her past Kim.

Her brown eyes turned a violent shade of orange, and she swiftly drew her dagger from her belt.

Tarrant walked behind his wife, and Kim could see that his eyes had also turned that violent orange.

His fingers touched the pair of large scissors sticking out of his pocket, and said in his heavy Outlandish brogue, "Yeh made a large mis'ake comin' 'ere,-"

Mally broke in, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Iracebeth yelled, "I want to help you!"

Kim said, "Wait, you want to help _us_? Stop Stayne? _Your_ Knave of Hearts?"

Iracebeth said in an angry voice, "He tried to kill me, he lied to me, he never, ever loved me, he was always trying to run off with _you_ -"

At 'you', she pointed to Alice with one accusing finger.

Kim said, "Wait, he was always flirting with you? How come I never knew this?"

Alice lowered her dagger, and her eyes faded from their previous angry orange to a watery, light blue.

Tarrant's eyes changed to the same shade as he held his wife's shoulder's gently, and said in a slight lisp, "He wasn't just flirting with her."

Kim frowned, and said softly, "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

She turned to Tarrant, and said, "What did he do to her?"

Iracebeth said angrily, "He saw her in the village, and ran off to woe her. He was always disappearing, and I found out that he was chasing _her_. But she was _married_! I was _furious_! One day, I looked down at the village, and saw him _cornering_ her, and he was-... was-"

Alice said shakily, "H-He tried to f-f-force me. H-He grabbed me from b-behind, and pressed a blade to my throat, and t-told me if I screamed, he would do it, so I tried to get away, but he k-kissed me, a-a-a-..."

She broke off, and collapsed into Tarrant's chest, heaving sobs wracking her shoulders.

Tarrant stroked her cheek with his thumb, and whispered comforting thoughts into her hair.

Kim was appalled.

Alice wiped her eyes, and said through her sobs, "B-But Tarrant found me, and fought him off before I got hurt."

Kim turned to Iracebeth, who was fuming silently to herself, and said, "You want to help us?"

Iracebeth nodded, and said, "But that does not mean that I'll turn to your side! I just want to kill him after what he did to me!"

Kim nodded, and said, "Alright, we'll start by going to Marmoreal to see what we can find."

Alice wiped her eyes again, which had turned back to their usual brown, and said, "I'm coming."

Tarrant nodded, and said without any hint of lisp or brogue, "And I'll come as well."

Mally raised her needle-sword, and said bravely, "I'm comin'!"

Iracebeth curled her lip, and said, "We're really bringing a mouse?"

Mally frowned, and Alice said indignantly, "She's coming."

Bayard stepped forward, and said in his low voice, "I will help in whatever way I can."

Thackery, who was sitting close to Mally, said, "I'm coming too!"

Kim nodded, and said, "And I'm guessing the Bandersnatch wants to come as well?"

Alice knelt down, and said a few indistinguishable words to him.

The Bandersnatch just shrugged, and nodded his head.

Kim said to Alice, "Can he carry all of us?"

Iracebeth chimed in, "I have my own horse!"

She stuck two of her fingers in her mouth, and let out a loud whistle.

A large horse burst from the forest, and trotted right to Iracebeth.

Kim could see that the horse seemed to be made completely out of vegetables, but it behaved just like one of the horses from Mirana's stables.

It blinked once, and gave a loud snort.

Iracebeth smiled, and stroked its mane, which seemed to be made of thin chives.

Alice walked back to her chair, her eyes slipping into a darker shade of brown, grabbed her daggers, and said as she put them on her belt one-by-one, "Let's go then."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry for the short chapter! (Oops)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Helloooo! Here's another chapter!

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

Kim, Alice, Tarrant, and Thackery rode on the back of the Bandersnatch, Bayard ran alongside the Bandersnatch with Mally on his back, and Iracebeth rode besides them on her vegetable horse.

They rode for a few long hours, and Kim finally saw the white-blossomed trees of Marmoreal in the distance.

Bayard let out a long howl, and ran forward with new determination.

Iracebeth glared at the approaching white sculpture, but told herself that inside that horrible castle would be the object of all of her troubles, and with that, she rode on.

They all made it inside the eerily quiet garden, then Kim dismounted and looked around.

Alice and Tarrant dismounted after her, and Thackery just let himself fall from the Bandersnatch's back.

Alice looked around the empty garden, and slowly pulled out her dagger, holding it in front of her defensively.

Mally leaped from Bayard's back, and pulled out her needle-sword.

She asked Kim, "What do we do?"

Kim said, "Alice, Tarrant, and I will look for Mirana in the castle, while the rest of you look for a way to get rid of Stayne, alright?"

Iracebeth nodded, and walked down a random hallway; Thackery, Mally, and Bayard following her close behind.

Alice headed down the center hallway, and Tarrant followed her, with Kim trailing behind them.

They wandered through the eerily quiet hallways, until they heard a muffled yell from one of the rooms.

Kim ran towards the noise, and opened the door to the room.

Mirana was sitting inside on a chair; her hands tied behind her back, and a thick cloth shoved into her mouth.

She saw both of them standing outside the door, and let out a pained scream that was muffled by her gag.

Tarrant said, "Your majesty!" and ran inside after Kim.

Alice ran inside after her husband, and untied the ropes around Mirana's wrists.

Mirana gave a small smile, but then she saw something behind them, and started babbling something underneath her gag.

When her hands were completely untied, Mirana pulled the gag out of her mouth, and screamed, "He's behind you!"

* * *

Kim whipped around, and found Stayne standing in the doorway, a blade pressed to Tarrant's windpipe to keep him from speaking.

Chessur was floating behind him with a glowing red rope around his neck. His usual smile was nowhere to be seen, and he said mournfully, "I'm sorry Kim, he made me find you. I'm so sorry."

Stayne just gave an evil smile, and said, "Ah yes, Kim and her little hit team. You sent your little friends to find me while you lagged behind to find this delicate little flower."

As he spoke, he walked over to Mirana, holding Tarrant beside him with the blade still pressed to his throat, and stroked her cheek with one gloved hand.

Mirana recoiled at his touch, and glared at him, saying, "Ilosyvich Stayne, I demand you to release us."

Stayne just gave a loud cackle, and said, "She tried this routine the last time I took her gag out."

But Kim saw Iracebeth creep into the doorway, and see Stayne inside. Kim could see the rage build up on her face as she called the other members of her team to her.

Mally, Thackery, and Bayard followed her, and saw Stayne inside, taunting Kim and the Hightopps.

Iracebeth pulled a long dagger from her skirts, and advanced on Stayne.

Kim's eyes widened, and she signed desperately for her to stop, but Iracebeth lunged forward, holding Stayne's throat against the thick blade.

Stayne let his hold on the blade on Tarrant's throat to drop, and Tarrant fell forward, coughing and holding the thin line where the blade had pressed into his skin.

Alice fell forward besides her husband, and held his shoulders as he coughed into the floor.

Iracebeth said with a mad glint in her eye, "Let go of the cat's rope."

Stayne, with a terrified look on his face, obediently dropped the rope fastened around Chessur's neck, letting Chessur to float freely.

Chessur, in turn, floated right up to Stayne's face, and clawed a huge gash in his cheek.

Kim whipped out a pair of iron handcuffs, and clamped them around his wrists as he clutched his bleeding cheek.

Iracebeth turned around, and yelled, "Vegetable guards!"

Four tall men that seemed to be made entirely out of vegetables (just like her horse) marched into the room, and grabbed Stayne by the shoulders.

Iracebeth turned to Kim and the rest of the group, and said, "I thank you for your help in the capture of this- _Knave._ I will return to my exile, alone."

Mirana nodded, and Stayne's remaining eye widened in pure panic.

The vegetable guards dragged Stayne out of the room, screaming and cursing at Mirana the entire way.

Iracebeth followed them, and took Stayne to a distant part of the castle, to where they could just hear his screams reverberating off the walls.

Mirana turned to Kim, and said, "Kim, again, I thank you for saving Underland from the forces of evil, and, considerably less importantly, for saving me as well. We are, again, in your debt."

Kim frowned, and said, "I've been gone for so long, I'm worried something might happen again. I will try to visit as often as I can, I promise."

Mirana gestured to a full length mirror inside the room, and said, "Walk through this mirror, and you will find yourself back Above Ground. Farewell, Kimberly."

Kim smiled, and said good-bye to everyone.

Chessur gave her an even wider smile, Thackery gave a small bow, Mally gave her a small salute with her sword, Bayard gave his own dog version of a bow, and Tarrant and Alice both gave her a long hug and kiss on the cheek.

Mirana simply hugged her friend, and watched as she walked through the mirror.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the others.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Hello, sweetlings! I know, I need to update more often. I'm working on it.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

Kim walked through the full-length mirror in her living room, still wearing her white dress, and looked around.

She was back inside her house, and the memories of her and her husband's last fight rushed back into her mind.

She gritted her teeth, and walked back into the dining room, where she knew Gerald would be standing waiting for her to come back.

She ran into the dining room, and Gerald stood up from his chair, and said, "Kim, I am so sorry! I never should have given you such a hard time."

Kim smiled, and gave him a huge hug around the neck.

Gerald hugged her back, and said, "Kim, I love you, and I am so sorry for constantly arguing with you."

Kim just smiled, and said, "I love you."

They stood in their dining room, holding each other for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Elderly Kim in her rocking chair leaned back, and finished her story.

She said, "After that, I kept my promise, and visited my friends in Wonderland whenever I could."

Meg smiled, and said, "Did you have any more huge adventures?"

Kim frowned, and said, "No. After that, life in Wonderland was normal. Well, normal in Wonderland terms, which is not that normal at all."

Meg said, "I wish I could go to Wonderland."

Kim smiled, and said, "Well, if you ever see a blue butterfly, or a rippling mirror, or a questionably large rabbit hole, then take your chance, and leave this world behind."

Meg smiled again, and said, "I will."

* * *

 _One year later..._

Meg, dressed in her black velvet dress and tears running down her slightly pale cheek, stepped forward onto the stage in front of the large open casket, and turned around to face the funeral procession.

Her mother was sitting in the front row, waving her on. Meg stood up a little straighter, and started her testimony.

"My grandmother was an amazing person. She was strong, she was creative, she was very clever, but most of all, she didn't let what society thought of her get her down. She made her own rules, and never let anyone else put her down."

She ducked her head, and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

In the very back of the room, a small blue butterfly fluttered up to the open casket, seeing Kim's embalmed body inside.

Absolem shed a small tear, and fluttered towards the full-length mirror in the back of the room.

He passed through the mirror out into the White Queen's castle, and landed on a small table in front of the small group of people gathered to hear the news.

Tarrant and Alice were standing together, holding each other with teary eyes from crying too long. Thackery was standing next to Mally, and Chessur and the Tweedles were standing next to them.

Mirana walked into the room, and said, "Absolem, what's the news?"

Absolem said mournfully, "Kim is dead."

Alice broke into heavy sobs, and Tarrant held his wife's shoulders as he shed some tears of his own.

Thackery held Mally gently as she tried to keep her composure.

The Tweedles held each other as they both broke into sobs.

Mirana held her face in her hands, sobbing heavily.

Absolem said softly, "But, the other Champion is ready."

He landed on top of the Oraculum, and unrolled it a little bit.

The picture show Meg falling down the rabbit hole, and Alice wiped her eyes and leaned onto her husband a little more.

Mirana regained her composure, and said, "Well, we will have to wait for her until she is completely ready."

The rest of the group nodded, and headed back to their homes with tears in their eyes.

* * *

 _A/N:_ That was the last chapter! (noooooooooo) But there is another sequel coming, so just hold on, okay? Sorry this one was so short!


End file.
